


Hot New Single

by culturevampire



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturevampire/pseuds/culturevampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe are friends living and working in Boston after graduation. One night at open mic, Beca runs into someone she knows, and Chloe has to save her from embarrassing herself. Again.</p><p>This work is complete! I'm working on other things, but I might write a sequel or one shots in the same universe. Thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wally's Cafe

Friday night at Wally’s Café was always the same scene- people fought their way to the bar for a drink, then retired to the back wall to listen to some of the most talented musicians in Boston perform at open mic night. Beca Mitchell had arrived late, but she easily spotted Chloe’s red hair under a signed Miles Davis poster. Beca waved at her best friend once, wincing as the other woman enthusiastically waved back, elbowing her nearest neighbor in the neck without even noticing.  _There's my best friend- what a goofball,_ Beca thought fondly.

“Move, move, short person walking here,” Beca called as she forced her way to the spot newly vacated by the unfortunate patron Chloe had clothes-lined. She finally reached her destination, turning to scope out the current performer, a young man nervously strumming his ukulele and singing.

“So just hold on we’re going home- just hold on we’re going home. It’s hard to do these things alone.”

“Hey, Becs!”

Beca reluctantly accepted her roomate’s hug, and replied, “Hey Chloe. How was work?”

“I sold some woman three pairs of crocs today!” Chloe squealed.

“…Why. Just. Why?”

“We were having a special!”

“You were totally born to be a sales associate, did you know that?”

“Well, actually…” Chloe lowered her voice and looked around, as if expecting the crowd in Wally’s to be eagerly eavesdropping, then continued “I got a promotion! Say hello to the new sales manager, baby!” Chloe’s excitement was contagious, and Beca smiled genuinely, then hugged her friend to congratulate her.

“Wow! Awesome- good for you, Chloe, you earned it. We have to celebrate!”

“I know we do! You can start by buying me a drink. Some guy started randomly choking and knocked mine out of my hand. So rude!”

“Weird.” Beca said, trying to keep a straight face. “Be right back!”

At the bar, Beca yelled Chloe’s order to Marco, who handed her the drink and the girls’ lotto numbers for the night. “You two are pretty early on; hope you have something to get this crowd moving!”

“We’ll try, Marco- you know us!” Beca said.

“Not as well as I’d like to” Marco replied with a saucy wink.

Beca rolled her eyes, thinking _Not a chance, dude,_  and fought her way back to Chloe, who was chatting with some random guy.

“We’re number 23 tonight” She told Chloe as she pushed the drink into her friend’s hand.

“Funk?”

“Funk. Marco said to get the crowd moving. Aaand, I’ve got a new mix for us to sing over. Don’t worry- tempo and key are the same, I just added some more instrumentation.” Beca held up the CD she had burned before coming out tonight.

“I trust you- and Marco’s right, the crowd is all here, but we’re missing the soul!”

The girls listened as number 22 finished up their rendition of “Little Brown Jug” then waited for them to haul their bass off the stage. 23 flashed neon above them as Beca placed the CD into the stereo and hit play, then took her place next to Chloe at the mic stand.

Bass and electric guitar rang out a bass line that made the crowd start screaming. Beca took a deep breath and leaned into the mic, singing, “This hit that ice cold, Michelle Pfeifer, that white gold-”

Chloe took over “This one’s for them hood girls, those good girls, straight masterpieces!”

Together, both girls belted out-

Stylin', while in, Livin’ it up in the city. Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent, gotta kiss myself I’m so pretty.”

Chloe took over “I’m too hot-” “Hot Damn” Beca sang back.

The bar door opened and a group of black clad people strutted in, but Beca and Chloe were too absorbed in their song to notice.

The crowd was pumped up, but they got even more excited when Chloe sang “Don’t believe me, just watch” and Beca jumped into the instrumental break with “Nice to meet you, where you been? I could show you incredible things” then backing up as Chloe sang, “Don’t believe me just watch” and coming back with “Magic madness, heaven, sin, saw you there and I thought, oh my god- look at that face, you look like my next mistake, love’s a game, wanna play?” Chloe took over again, and then Beca moved into her favorite line, “Got a long list of ex-lovers, they’ll tell you I’m insane, but I’ve got a blank space baby, and I’ll write your name.”

The girls finished their performance to applause and cheers, making their way to the bar. Marco greeted them both with high-fives and cups of water.

Beca had just taken a sip, but nearly spit it out  as a heavily accented voice behind her said over her head “Ah, bartender, do you know your establishment has a little _maus_ problem?”

Beca turned around quickly, only to find herself face to chest with a very familiar blonde.  _  
_

“Dammit, should have worn heels” Beca muttered. She realized she was still staring at the other woman's chest and jerked her eyes up to the smirking face of Kommissar, the leader of Das Sound Machine- and the Bella’s greatest adversaries.  _She got hotter. Not fair!_  Beca's inner voice whined.

Chloe turned to see who Beca was talking to, then said, “Shit” very quietly.

“Heels can only raise you up so high, my dear- they still would not get you to my level.” Kommissar remarked, moving closer to Beca, leaving no space for Jesus between them. Beca couldn’t tear her eyes away from the ice blue gaze- she forgot how to breathe as Kommissar licked her lips.

“That’s not what you were saying when we beat you at Worlds” Chloe jumped in, trying to move between Kommissar and Beca before the situation could escalate any further, but Kommissar’s freakishly strong arm had Beca caged against the bar. Chloe knew she had to get Beca out of there before she said something she would regret, like-

“I’d climb you like a tree” Beca shot back, then turned bright red.  _Why do I always lose control of my speech around her?!_

“That would certainly get you… somewhere” Kommissar purred.

Beca looked terrified, but bravely rallied with a strong “Oh yeah?”

“Yes.” Kommissar enunciated, leaning down to speak into Beca’s ear. “It would get you closer to my mouth, and then I would eat you for breakfast.”  _In the words of the immortal Bill Hader, mark me down as scared AND horny- no, don't say it out loud!_

Beca squeaked, but tried again to come back with something stronger than her last two remarks- “You smell like maple syrup. I mean, what are you even doing here?”

Kommissar gestured towards the stage, and said, “We heard there would be entertainment here tonight, yes? DSM needed a little break from their world tour. Of course, your glory days as a Bella are behind you now, so maybe you did not know?”

“Know what?” Chloe shouted around Kommissar’s arm.

“That DSM has signed a recording contract with an American company and is touring to promote its new album.” Kommissar preened. So as you see, Worlds is ancient history. The new headline is that DSM is dropping an EP with this summer’s hot new single on it tomorrow.”

“I’ll show you a hot new single.” Beca gritted out between clenched teeth, struggling to push Kommissar away from her, but only succeeding in straddling one of the blonde’s long legs.  _Her long, muscular legs_ whispered Beca's evil inner voice.

“What’s this, little maus? You broke up with your boyfriend and you wish for me to know that you are hot and newly single? No need to be so… forward about it.” Kommissar murmured as she pushed the thigh Beca was straddling slightly higher, biting her lip at Beca’s gasp.

Chloe by this time had come around Kommissar’s other side and relinquished her dignity in order to use her body like a pry bar to pull Beca away from the bar, and from Kommissar, shouting, “Close your eyes, Beca! Benjy said that if you don’t look at her, she can’t hypnotize you!” Beca was both grateful and disappointed, weirdly enough. She looked over her shoulder as Chloe dragged her away.

Kommissar was still standing at the bar, and her face never lost its smirk as she watched the two girls struggle through the crowd towards the door, calling out, “Oh, little maus? Do wear heels next time- it will make it harder for you to run away.”

 

Notes: "Leave room for Jesus" is something the adult chaperons used to say to us at middle school dances.

Uptown Funk/Blank space mash up inspired by DJ JoshVon, although I have my own vision for how it sounds in the fic.

Wally's Cafe is real, but I've never been there, so some details might be inaccurate.

I might continue this- not sure!

 


	2. German Plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Kommissar really doing in Boston? How long will she be here for? Will she and Beca run into each other again, or is Boston a big enough city that Beca can avoid her?

Kommissar returned to her group. Pieter raised an eyebrow at her, and asked “Having fun yet? You look like the cat that has cornered the maus.”

Kommissar chuckled to herself, and replied, “She got away this time, but next time she might not have a friend around to interrupt us.”

Pieter sipped his drink, and asked quietly, “Is this just a chase, or are you playing for keeps? Does she know you’re moving here yet?”

Kommissar stole his drink and grimaced at the fruity drink he’d chosen. “All good things in time, my friend. I’m busy now, yes, but she… intrigues me. Monday will come, and we will see.”

Taking his drink back, Pieter said a little haughtily, “You are too good- come home with us. Hochschule für "Hans Eisler" Musik offered you a wonderful scholarship. No need to go to this Berklee.”

Kommissar put her hand on his shoulder and said sincerely, “Thank you. But you know my reasons, and though I will miss you and the group, I need new challenges, new opportunities- and new competition. I will be lonely, but I will be fulfilled.”

Pieter finished his drink and said, “You will not be lonely. I have taken a job as a choreographer at a dance studio. I will not abandon you, my dearest friend.”

Kommissar’s eyes looked suspiciously misty, but she gave Pieter a manly upper arm clasp, and said, “Such serious conversation for our night of fun. We will speak of this later; of course, you will move in and save me the trouble of advertising for a roommate.”

Pieter held up his glass and said very seriously, “Very well, but now, it is your turn to replace the drink you so rudely finished. I will need it if I am to teach Americans to dance.”

Kommissar smiled, knowing Pieter loved being a choreographer, and bought DSM a round of drinks to celebrate their successes and last night together.

What she had told Beca was true; DSM was going on a world tour. But what she hadn’t said was that they would be going without her, as she settled down in Boston to attend Berklee’s online master’s program for Music Production and Technology. She felt ready for new challenges, and more stability. It was a complete coincidence, Kommissar thought to herself- totally unrelated in fact, that a fiery little Bella was enrolled in the same program, in the same city.

 _However_ , Kommissar thought, licking her lips, _it certainly wasn’t a disadvantage_. Smirking, Kommissar toasted Pieter and settled in to watch the next group (a bassoonist, a drummer, and a man on trumpet) as it moved into a blues number.

 

 

Notes:This is a super short chapter that's really just setting up the background for the next few chapters I have in my head. I won't always update this fast, but I will try!

In my headcanon, Pieter is the choreographer and Kommissar is the one who arranges the group's pieces. I wanted to go with that, and give them something legitimate to do in Boston.


	3. The Troll and the Valkyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains public transportation, PDA, and the resolution of the story. I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you thought!

_Boston transportation takes a LOT of getting used to_ , Beca thought to herself as she braced against the T’s most recent sudden stop. Less wary riders toppled like dominos; Beca growled as some Neanderthal’s lacrosse stick ripped her earbuds out of her ears. Again. So far, Beca had been pushed and shoved from one end of the train to the next as people squished into each car for the morning commute.

 _Two more stops, two more stops_ Beca chanted in her head as she practically sat in some guy’s lap to let a group of ROTC kids out- and then more people piled in. Beca stood and reached for the rail above her, but there was no strap. And she was too short to reach without one. _Shit shit shit_ she thought as the doors closed. There was no time to move, and when the train lurched forward, she wasn’t ready. _This is how I die_ she thought as she fell backwards.

Luckily, some kind stranger caught her in one strong arm. Beca found herself looking into deep blue eyes, and her heart began to race as that damned smirk crept onto the other woman’s face as she recognized exactly who she was holding in what Pieter would call a “shoulder support dip.”

“It seems I have caught a maus. What luck,” Kommissar drawled as she effortlessly returned Beca to a standing position.

Beca scrambled for a strap that had opened _conveniently_ after she had almost died, and turned back to ask “Kommissar?” _Is this a dream? Or a nightmare?_  That had to be the only explanation for why the German menace was standing in front of her only two days after Beca had escaped from her. Maybe she’d actually fallen and cracked her head and this was a hallucination.

Beca’s stomach swooped as she realized that not even her crazy imagination could create an outfit as luscious as the cream silk blouse tucked into the charcoal grey pencil skirt Kommissar was wearing right now. The top three buttons were undone, and Beca could see just a glimpse of white lace and- _Snap out of it Mitchell she’s saying something!_

“You should be more careful,” the tall German girl said sternly. “You almost made me spill my coffee.”

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry- wait. What are you still doing in Boston? Why are you on my train? And wow that lipstick looks really hot on you.” Snapping her mouth shut, Beca reflected that the last comment may not have been strictly necessary.

Kommissar looked Beca up and down, her gaze lingering on the pale skin of Beca’s midriff which was revealed when the other woman reached for the strap above her head. “Tsk, tsk,” she said, “What are the Americans so fond of saying? It is a free country, yes? I can do as I please. Now, move your tiny maus body out of my way. _Schnell_ \- this is my stop.”

Kommissar locked eyes with Beca as she deliberately placed her hand on the bare skin of Beca’s waist to move her aside and exit the train. Kommissar felt a thrill at the way the other woman sucked in a surprised breath at her touch.

 Beca’s entire body warmed and she felt her face turn bright red. _Her hands are so soft. How would they feel on my DAMMIT MITCHELL_. Beca stopped her train of thought in time to notice that the same stop Kommissar got off at- Hynes- was her stop as well. She rushed to exit, barely escaping the doors in time. Kommissar was already halfway up the stairs. She looked back as Beca ran after her, shouting “Hey! Why are you still following me?”

Amused, Kommissar raised her eyebrow at Beca and gestured to their positions on the stairs, saying “I believe it is you who are following me, yes?”

“I’d follow you anywhere. I mean, no! This is my stop. I’m going this way too.”

“Very well, feisty maus. You may continue with me. I may have to save you from a street sweeper next.”

Beca grumbled “I’m not even _that_ short!” but kept pace with the blonde German as she cut a swath through the morning crowds on the sidewalk.

“I like your shirt” blurted Beca while the two waited at a crosswalk.

Kommissar narrowed her eyes and placed her finger on her lips, turning to look at Beca. “All these compliments that come rushing out of you- you have no control over them, yes?”

Beca curled one hand into a fist and gritted out, “What compliments? I’ve never complimented you. Those were just… polite attempts at conversation?”

Kommissar tilted her head and said, “Ah, I see I misread the situation. You were not flirting with me?”

“What if I was? You’d laugh at me, I bet. Just the “troll” flirting with the Valkyrie, right? Not a chance of that happening.” Beca’s voice was a little bitter, and hurt.

“Or,” Kommissar said thoughtfully, “the Valkyrie thinks the little troll is adorable. That could also happen.”

Beca couldn’t summon the bravery to put herself out there any more than her clumsiness and verbal outbursts had; she didn’t completely trust the German, who insulted her every other word. “I guess we’ll never know, since I _wasn’t_ flirting with you.” Beca fired back, summoning her sass to get her out of this tight spot.

Kommissar wasn’t about to let it go that easily. She gently grasped Beca by the hand and pulled her out of the flow of the crowd and into a small park. Standing directly in front of the tiny, defensive Bella, Kommissar tilted the girl’s head up to look into her eyes, then took both of Beca’s hands in her own.

“Beca.”

“You know my name. Shocker!”

“Listen to me. I enjoy our little _Schlachten_ \- our battles with words, yes?”

“Okay?”

“Yes. The first time you met me you told me you would- what was it- ah, yes, ‘kick my ass.’ How refreshing I found it, to be so challenged.”

Beca opened her mouth, but Kommissar said quickly, “ _Ruhig sein_ , I have the words, do not interrupt me. Please.” Beca closed her mouth again, but was frowning slightly.

“I want to take you out for a- ah, date. I will buy you dinner and you will wear something nice that I will want to take off of you.” Beca choked on her breath at this; Kommissar waited for Beca to start breathing again before continuing. “You will embarrass yourself to the waiter and I will be too abrupt, but I think we will enjoy ourselves. And after, I will bribe Pieter to go away and we will go back to my home and we will see what happens next. Something exciting, I hope.”

Kommissar released Beca’s hands, but stepped closer to her, and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman’s waist. She lowered her face closer to Beca’s, and whispered, “Just to be sure we are clear, I do not want any silly misunderstandings-” before pressing her warm, soft lips firmly against Beca’s.

Beca barely hesitated before wrapping her arms around the other woman’s neck and kissing her back. The kiss went through her body like an electric shock, and she forgot everything for the moment it lasted- how to breathe, how to speak, how to do anything other than to keep kissing Kommissar.

 _She tastes like coffee and chocolate_ Beca thought. She threaded her fingers into Kommissar’s hair, mussing the silky curls. Kommissar took a deep breath in through her nose as Beca’s nails lightly scratched her scalp.

Kommissar’s hands pulled Beca’s hips more firmly against her own, and she tilted her head and gently swiped at Beca’s lower lip with her tongue. Beca moaned against her mouth and opened her lips, falling into Kommissar even deeper. The sounds of the city were muted for the two women who were lost in each other.

Finally, a beeping from Kommissar’s cell phone interrupted the two. Beca leaned into Kommissar, slightly dazed, before asking, “What is it?”

“We are late for orientation. We must go, although I’d much rather continue what we’ve just begun.” Kommissar glanced at Beca’s lips, noting that her lipstick was smudged on the other woman’s mouth with smug satisfaction.

“Wait, you’re going to orientation too? Where?

“Berklee, darling. We are to be classmates. Rather serendipitous, I believe.”

Beca laughed, and Kommissar watched her face light up fondly.

The other girl got a sudden mischievous look in her eye. “See? I was right.” Beca declared.

“About what, feisty maus?” Kommissar asked, taking Beca’s hand and leading her down the street.

“You _were_ following me.” Beca replied saucily.

“I was following, perhaps, but you, my “hot new single” threw yourself at me at every turn. Can I be blamed for taking advantage of an exciting opportunity?”

“I’ll show you exciting.” Beca mock harrumphed.

“ _Ja_ , my _Liebling_ , I believe you will.” Kommissar purred. Beca turned red again, and Kommissar laughed, wrapping her arm around the other woman as they walked up to the school they’d spend the next two years perfecting their craft at, together.

 

 

Notes:

I tried to translate the German as I went (and I kept the German to a minimum because I don't speak it) but here is the list:

 _ja:_ yes   _liebling:_ darling    _ruhig sein_ : pipe down/be quiet     _schlachten:_ battles

The Boston T at rush hour is hell. I know from experience. Crazy sh*t happens on the T every day. Trust me, this scene is plausible.

Why is there orientation for an online program of study? I reasoned that it could easily be "blended" so the classes are online but the tech labs can be optionally in-person.

 

Thanks for reading! I love feedback!

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of you asked for a Becommissar date night- and here it is ;) Enjoy!  
> (Also I think this single chapter might be longer than the other three combined AND it pushed the story from a Teen rating to a Mature... OOPS.)

“CHLOE! Stop making fun of me and help me find something to wear!!!” Beca tore yet another unsuitable shirt out of her closet and threw it on the ground.

Chloe wiped a tear away from her eye and took an unsteady breath before replying, “I just… crap, Becs, I thought you were terrified of her! I thought this was some kind of gay panic and that you needed to be rescued. Instead you have a…. hahaha… a DATE!” Chloe doubled over laughing again, obviously delighted that her best friend’s inability to function around a certain tall blonde German drink of water was actually a sign of attraction.

“Yes, Chloe,” Beca growled. “I am very amused. Now pull yourself together and help me, please! I need to look good tonight.”

Chloe grinned and started singing, “She’s up all night till the sun, she’s up all night to get some, she’s up all night for good fun, she’s up all night to get lucky.”

Beca yelled “NO,” but it was too late- Chloe was jumping on Beca’s bed and singing, “Up all night to get lucky, she’s up all night to get lucky, all night to get lucky!” All Beca could do was stand there and fume until her friend calmed down.

Collapsing back on Beca’s bed, Chloe took a deep breath before springing up and saying, “C’mon, you big mushy lady lover, I have the perfect thing for you. She said casual, right? So let’s make you casually sexy!”

\--

An hour and six arguments about color later (“Red is the color of passion, Beca! PASSION.”) Beca took one last look in the mirror. Chloe had dressed her in dark wash skinny jeans with two provocative stress tears high on the thighs, knee high black leather boots with a small heel, and a red silk blouse that would have shown off Beca’s cleavage if she had any. Simple make-up was dressed up a little with winged eyeliner, and dark red lipstick softened with some pink gloss.

“You look so pretty! Where’s my camera?” Chloe squealed, running to find her phone to take a picture.

“This isn’t my first day of school, mom. I’m leaving!”

An agonized “Noooo” rang from the other room, but Beca’s phone was buzzing in her pocket, and she grabbed a light jacket ran down the stairs.

Out on the street, Beca looked for her date, but didn’t see her. A rumbling sound caught her ear, and she looked up the street to see a BMW R1200 GS motorcycle roaring up the street. Beca had always been a sucker for bikes; she noted that this must be the new model, but looked away when the bike pulled to a stop next to her on the street, assuming she didn’t know its owner.

The rider kicked the stand into place before dismounting the bike and reaching up to unsnap the helmet from her head. Beca’s jaw dropped as she recognized Kommissar’s shining blonde hair, and she felt weak in the knees as she took in her date’s attire. Black leather pants hugged an ass Beca almost couldn’t take her eyes off of; chunky boots with silver hardware  encased long legs, and the leather jacket was unzipped enough for Beca to see the line between Kommissar’s breasts.

“Jesus, take the wheel,” Beca muttered.

“Want to go for a ride?” Kommissar asked, grinning.

“Now who’s being dirty and suggestive?” Beca asked, walking up to Kommissar and wrapping her arms around her waist. She looked up at her date and smiled shyly. “Usually I would wait until the end of the date to kiss you, but you look especially delicious tonight- your ass is perfect by the way. I mean-”

Kommissar leaned down and kissed Beca before she could put her foot in her mouth.

“Who are you trying to fool, little maus?” Kommissar wrapped her arms around Beca’s shoulders and sang lowly in her ear, “I know you want me, you know I want ya, I know you want me-” Beca pulled away, blushing, and slapped Kommissar lightly on her arm. “Don’t tease me for being helplessly attracted to you. I can’t help it if you look, smell, and taste good enough to eat. Holy hell! Five minute in and I’m already embarrassed to be me.”

Kommissar chuckled and stepped back into Beca’s personal space, cupping her cheek with one hand and kissing her gently. Beca melted into the kiss, sighing at the sweetness of Kommissar’s lips. Resting her forehead against Beca’s, Kommissar exhaled, her breath tickling Beca’s lips, and said quietly, “I am not unaffected by you, my beautiful lady.” Kommissar turned her head and whispered in her ear, “I am getting so hot thinking about you on the back of my motorcycle. Your arms will be around my waist, and you will press yourself against my back and wrap your legs around me… believe me, Beca Mitchell, when I say I will have a hard time keeping my hands to myself tonight.”

Kommissar released Beca, but took hold of her hand, and pulled her over to her bike. “Now, you must meet my baby. This is Gretchen. Gretchen, this is Beca. Do not be jealous, darling, you will love Beca.” Kommissar patted her bike gently as Beca looked on disbelievingly. “Oookayy,” Beca said. “I see the bike- I mean Gretchen? Is special to you. Erm, nice to meet you Gretchen.” Beca said soothingly, touching the butter soft leather seat.

Kommissar handed Beca a helmet and helped her put it on, then climbed on the bike. Beca scrambled on behind her, having to jump a bit at the end; her feet didn’t touch the ground on either side of the bike, she noticed a little sadly. Kommissar started the bike, and Beca tucked her feet and legs into place on the pegs and leaned against Kommissar’s warm back, grinning like a fool. “Here we go!” Kommissar said, revving the bike before pulling into traffic.

\--

Beca shouldn’t have been surprised that Kommissar liked to drive fast. She melded against Kommissar, feeling how naturally the other woman leaned into the curves, and how she seemed to know exactly how to react, even when some Mass-hole cut her off or drove too slow. Kommissar drove her bike the same way she performed, flirted, and lived- with a ton of confidence and self-assurance.

Beca was squirming a bit in her seat. The ride was smooth, but the rumbling of the bike and the warm scent of Kommissar’s leather jacket made her head spin. Stopped at a red light, Kommissar flipped a switch on the instruments in front of her, and music filtered into Beca’s helmet.

“You say that I’m messing with your head…” Beca grinned as Avril Lavigne’s “What the Hell” began thumping through her.

“All my life I’ve been good, but now, I’m thinking ‘What the hell?’” Kommissar’s voice came through as well, and Beca realized there must be mics built into the helmets, as well as a radio.

“All I want it to mess around” Beca sang back, tightening her grip on Kommissar’s waist.

The light changed to green, and Kommissar sped off, laughing as Beca continued to sing the pop hit.

Kommissar parked the bike outside a tall industrial building among some dilapidated warehouses, and climbed off the bike. She helped Beca out of her helmet and off the bike, then grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the building, following a steady stream of people.

“Where are we?” Beca asked.

“I think you will like this, darling. I have come here with Pieter. It is, what do the kids say? A ‘speakeasy?’ I do not know, but there is dancing and music. I want to dance with you tonight.” Kommissar led Beca inside, to a huge room full of flashing lights, booming music, and dancing people. Heading over to the bar, Kommissar ordered two drinks, and Beca followed her to a booth by the wall. The two women sat on the same side of the booth to be able to hear each other better. Kommissar wrapped her arm around Beca, and told her, “Tell me about yourself little maus. I know about your acappella career, and that you went to Barden, but what else? What is your favorite music?”

Beca and Kommissar chatted, getting to know each other. Beca especially enjoyed hearing about Kommissar’s childhood in Berlin. “I was a difficult child. Very strong willed, yes? And my parents were very strict. I went to boarding school with the nuns, and we had to wear uniforms.” Kommissar made a face and sipped her drink. “One night when I was 14, my friends and I snuck off campus to see a concert. We came back at 3 AM and got caught, of course. There is nothing worse than getting caught coming home from a heavy metal concert by nuns, trust me. The look on their face when they saw my fishnets and eyeliner! I spent a week scrubbing floors. They assigned me a ‘buddy’ to watch me.” Kommissar sighed a little, and laughed. “What about you? Did you ever do anything rebellious?” Kommissar wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Beca giggle.

“Just the regular stuff, you know. Back home, it was more secret cornfield parties than heavy metal concerts, though. Ooh, I know a good one… I was seventeen, and there was this guy I liked. He was super cute, you know? My parents were getting divorced, and I hated everything. Well, one night I had him pick me up really late and we drove to a park. He had a cooler of beers in his trunk and I was a lightweight. Anyway, we went skinny dipping in the lake, but we got caught. The cops had to drive me home soaking wet and super drunk. My dad flipped. It was awesome.” Beca shrugged, and said, “I was stupid for a long time when I was young, and I got hurt a lot. I didn’t trust very easily until I joined the Bellas. They broke down my walls. I owe them for that; and Chloe is my best friend, you know? We’ve been through a lot.” Kommissar nodded, stroking Beca’s hand as she said, “DSM was too big to be so close, but there were members I bonded with. Pieter was one. I am glad he is here in Boston with me.” Lifting her glass, Kommissar finished off her drink.

“Let’s go dance, feisty maus. I like this song.” She pulled Beca after her onto the dance floor.

_“All I want to get it a little bit closer. All I wanna know is, can you come a little closer?”_

Tegan and Sara’s “Closer” was playing, and Beca laughed as Kommissar jokingly pulled her flush against her and spun her around. The song morphed into “Need Your Heart” Adventure Club remix, and Kommissar pulled Beca’s back against her front, dug her fingers into her waist and ground her hips against Beca’s ass. Beca slid her palms down the sides of Kommissar’s thighs and pushed back against her, transfixed by the way the taller woman’s chest felt against her back. The lights in the club changed; the brighter lights went off and the only illumination was from strobe lights that were synced to the bass of the song. Kommissar moved one hand up to Beca’s stomach and slid it under her shirt, stroking the soft skin of her belly. In the low light, Kommissar could only catch glimpses of Beca’s face, but she watched as the other woman closed her eyes and licked her lips, then grinned wickedly as Beca slid one of her hands up Kommissar’s leg and grasped at her ass.

Obviously frustrated at not being able to touch Kommissar the way she wanted to, Beca spun around and reached up to pull Kommissar’s face down to hers. This kiss was not gentle, or soft- Beca nipped at Kommissar’s bottom lip until the other woman opened for her, and then swirled her tongue around the other woman’s. Kommissar slid one hand up the back of Beca’s shirt, resting it below the line of her bra strap and rubbing small circles into the silky, warm skin. Beca gasped against Kommissar’s mouth, and one hand cupped the German woman’s face, while the other slid up the front of her shirt. Beca pressed her thumb against the underside of Kommissar’s breast as she renewed her attack on the taller woman’s mouth before pressing kisses down her cheek and onto her neck, sucking lightly.

Kommissar recognized that things were getting too hot for a public dancefloor and reluctantly pulled her hand out of Beca’s shirt, taking the other woman’s hand in hers. Smiling softly at the way the her feisty maus’s eyes were dark with desire and the way her breath stuttered in her chest when Kommissar ran her thumb along Beca’s swollen bottom lip, Kommissar tilted her head to the door. Beca’s eyes lit up and she pulled Kommissar towards the exit, nearly running. Outside, Kommissar paused to press Beca up against the wall, nudging her thigh into the vee of the other woman’s legs. Kommissar put one hand on the side of Beca’s head and the other on her hip as she leaned in to whisper, “I am going to take you home, and I am going to take you to bed. Would you like that?” Beca’s answer was a heated kiss; Kommissar responded in kind, then pulled Beca over to her bike.

The ride home was an exercise in frustration for Kommissar. Beca was hot against her back, and she could feel the other woman occasionally rolling her hips against her.  “Wait for me, darling,” Kommissar purred through the mics in the helmet, smirking when Beca whined. Nero’s _Promises_ played through the speakers.

“You got me so wild, how can I ever deny? You got me so high, so high I cannot feel the fire. And you keep telling me, Telling me that you'll be sweet, And you'll never want to leave my side, As long as I don't break these... Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself.”

Kommissar parked her bike in front of her apartment and led Beca up the stairs. As soon as she had the door closed behind them, she turned and pushed Beca against the door, kissing her fiercely. Kommissar lifted Beca up and the shorter woman wrapped her legs around her lover, gasping as she was pressed back against the door. Kommissar’s lips moved from Beca’s mouth to her neck, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses down the pale column of her throat. Beca began making desperate noises as Kommissar pressed her hips against her and palmed one breast through her shirt. “God, Kommissar- I need to touch you. Please!” Beca gasped out. Kommissar chuckled, and lifted her mouth away from Beca’s neck to growl “So eager, my little mouse? For me to take you to bed?”

“Yes! God, please.” Beca moaned.

“I like hearing you beg.” Kommissar said, smirking down at the woman in her arms. “I think I will make you beg more often, yes?”

“Bastard.” Beca growled.

Kommissar laughed before holding Beca more securely and carrying her into her bedroom. On the way, Beca caught glimpses of a tidy, sparsely furnished apartment decorated in bright white with dark wood accents. Kommissar laid her on the bed, and Beca said grouchily, “I can walk, you know.”

Kommissar raised an eyebrow at her, and replied “I like carrying you, darling. You feel good in my arms; and you are not heavy. Do I make you feel tiny?”

Beca frowned at her, and said “Yes” sulkily. Kommissar licked her lips at Beca’s pout before pulling her shirt over her head. Standing before Beca in her leather pants and a lacy red bra, Kommissar said quietly, “You make me feel strong, my tiny maus. And protective.”

Beca smiled shyly, but the look turned sly as she stood up from the bed and walked towards Kommissar predatorily, taking her shirt off as she went to reveal a silky black bra. Standing very close to Kommissar, Beca began playing with the closure on Kommissar’s pants as she looked up at Kommissar through her eyelashes and said in a breathy voice “Show me how strong you are, Kommissar.”

Kommissar growled and lifted Beca up, tossing her playfully onto the bed before climbing up to loom over her. Beca reached for her pants again, and Kommissar helped her get them undone and off- struggling a bit because her boots were still on. Finally, Kommissar was on her hands and knees above Beca wearing only her bra and matching underwear. She ran her hands down Beca’s legs, undoing her boots before sliding back up to ease her pants down her hips. Turning back, Kommissar took in the sight of Beca, lying against her pillows in her bra and panties. She felt like the breath had been knocked out of her. Laying herself gently atop her lover, Kommissar whispered, “You are lovely, _liebling_.”

Beca turned bright red and pulled Kommissar down into a kiss that grew more heated as it went on. Hands mapped bodies, the awkward feeling of being exposed fading into the excitement of exploring each other. Kommissar unhooked Beca’s bra and tossed it away, before turning her attention to Beca’s breasts. She cupped the right breast, running her thumb over the tightly furled nipple, and put her mouth on the other breast, gently sucking the nipple into her hot mouth. Beca’s lips pressed together and she moaned. Kommissar kissed down Beca’s belly, nipping at her hipbone before kissing her over her underwear.

Leaning back, Kommissar pulled Beca’s underwear down her hips and over her feet before returning to help Beca spread her legs and push her knees up. She grinned up at Beca before kissing up the inside of her thigh. Beca was wet; she’d been getting hotter and hotter since the club, and she felt tortured by the motorcycle ride back. Kommissar leaned in and began to lick from her perineum up towards her clitoris slowly; once at the top, she started again at the bottom, listening to Beca gasping and moaning above her.  Kommissar gently pulled Beca’s clit into her mouth, simultaneously pushing one finger inside of her. Beca’s hips bucked and she gasped out “Ohmygod” above her. Kommissar gloated internally, pushing a second finger into Beca and beginning to move both fingers in and out slowly, still sucking on her clit. Beca felt herself beginning to sweat; she jammed her fingers into Kommissar’s hair and moaned loudly as the other woman began finger fucking her more quickly. Beca reached for her nipple with one hand, feeling herself getting close to the edge. Kommissar added another finger, and used her tongue to press against Beca’s clit firmly. Beca cried out as she came, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

Panting, she looked down at Kommissar, who still had three fingers inside her, but who was now moving back up her body. Leaning up, Beca pulled Kommissar into and enthusiastic kiss. Kommissar’s fingers began moving inside her again, and Beca pulled away from the kiss, gasping, as Kommissar pressed one finger against a spot deep inside her. Kommissar latched onto Beca’s throat before kissing down to her breast and taking a nipple into her mouth. Beca began to tremble, and then tensed as she came again, this time silently, before collapsing against the bed, breathing harshly. Kommissar gently withdrew her fingers and caught Beca’s eye before carefully licking each one clean.

Beca made a strangled sound in her throat before pouncing on Kommissar. Kissing the other woman fiercely, she impatiently unhooked Kommissar’s bra. “Your breasts are perfect.” Beca said before latching onto one and pinching the other one a bit harshly. Kommissar’s eyes widened; her little maus certainly was feisty tonight. Beca used her teeth on Kommissar’s breast, sucking on the pale flesh and around the nipple before wrapping her lips around the nipple. At the same time, one of Beca’s hands crept down Kommissar’s stomach and began rubbing her over her underwear. Beca positioned her leg to give her hand more pressure to push against Kommissar. Kommissar bucked against her hand and growled out, “Beca, fuck me.”

Beca smirked a little evily, and asked, “Now who is begging?”

Kommissar growled in her throat and pushed back against Beca’s hand, pleading with her silently. Beca took mercy on her and ripped her underwear away. Beca bit her way down Kommissar’s stomach, then leaned back on her heels to take in the sight before her. Kommissar’s beautiful face was flushed; her pale skin was littered with red marks where Beca had bitten her, and her blonde hair was mussed from where Beca had put her fingers. Beca grinned, satisfied that so far she had given as good as she got, but she had a score to settle. Beca lifted one of Kommissar’s long legs, biting at her ankle before kissing her way up  to the inside of Kommissar’s thigh. She slipped one hand under Kommissar, caressing one butt cheek as she kissed the other thigh. When Kommissar’s breathing hitched, she moved in, pushing her tongue slightly into Kommissar’s opening. The other woman was sensitive there, and she moaned when Beca added pressure, before sliding up. Beca used long strokes with the broad flat part of her tongue; Kommissar whimpered. Beca pushed one finger into Kommissar, then two more immediately. Kommissar gasped, but she liked that Beca was being a little rough.

Beca felt Kommissar shuddering under her, and immediately began thrusting her fingers in as deep as they would go, and sealed her mouth over Kommissar’s clit, sucking and rolling the sensitive flesh over with her tongue. Kommissar shouted, “Beca!” as she came. Beca kept up her attack as Kommissar came, and as she began to come down, Beca lifted her lips and pressed her thumb against Kommissar’s clit, taking her up into a second orgasm immediately. Kommissar sucked in a breath, almost choking on it, as she came hard. Beca slowed her fingers thrusting and pulled them out gently, sucking them off before climbing back up Kommissar and cuddling into her side, kissing her neck. Kommissar turned on her side and put one arm over Beca, pulling the sheets over the two of them.

Kommissar leaned in to kiss Beca before pulling back and saying “Stay with me tonight?”

Beca smiled and nodded before capturing Kommissar’s lips again. Kommissar smiled against Beca’s lips, pulling the smaller girl between her legs and holding her tightly.

The two fell asleep in a pile of tangled limbs, sated and happy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Frühstück (Breakfast!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Are you surprised that there's another chapter? Me too- I keep having ideas for situations, so here you go). The morning after; breakfast, bare legs, shower singing, and more friendship scenes with Chloe and Pieter.

Beca was slow to wake the next morning. What finally woke her was the tantalizing scent of coffee and… sausage? Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Beca sat up and blushed as she realized she was still naked. She noticed a neatly folded pair of shorts and a t-shirt on the end of the bed and gratefully put them on, twisting her hair up into a quick bun. 

Checking herself in the mirror, Beca rolled her eyes when she noticed that the shirt sported a DSM logo on the front and #1 on the back. She resigned herself to being a walking billboard for the Bella’s rivals and left the bedroom. The hall she stepped out into was a bit narrow, but Beca noticed framed photos hung along the wall added a bit of color and dimension. One frame was larger than the others and embossed with a university logo Beca didn’t recognize. Moving closer, Beca realized it was Kommissar’s diploma, and noticed the name on it read Luisa Ansem. Beca was a bit startled to realize that Kommissar’s name was actually Luisa; she had known the other woman must have a normal name, but Beca only knew her by her nickname. _Luisa_ , Beca thought, trying to match the name to the woman she’d spent the night with, and was falling for. She’d have to ask Kommissar which name she preferred; she hadn’t corrected Beca yet, so it was possible she preferred the title to ‘Luisa.’

Beca found Kommissar lounging on the window seat over the fire escape. She looked sleep mussed and gorgeously unmade, and Beca’s heart beat faster at the sight of her. Kommissar’s blonde hair was slightly wavy and looked like a halo around her angelic face. Kommissar looked up at Beca and smiled warmly at her, before catching sight of the shirt she was wearing.

Beca braced herself, and she wasn’t disappointed; “I see you are acknowledging DSM’s greatness this morning?” Kommissar questioned sweetly. “It is good that you accept the inevitable. The coffee is hot, if you would like some?”

“ _You’re_ hot” Beca retorted, looking adorably confused when she realized she hadn’t insulted Kommissar or DSM.

“Hmm, _Mäuschen,_ are you shy after last night?” Kommissar arched an eyebrow and stretched languidly, smirking when Beca’s eyes followed the line of her legs.

“No, I was just remembering the way you moaned my name when you came with my mouth on you,” Beca sassed back. She slapped one hand over her mouth and turned bright red.

Kommissar’s smirk was still firmly in place, but Beca noticed she also had spots of color high in her cheeks, and that she licked her lips before taking her next sip of coffee and standing up.

“Come… to the table, _leibling_ , I made breakfast. I have all the foods that we have in Germany; as you would say, everything that is part of a complete breakfast.”

Beca blurted out “I want to make _you_ part of my complete breakfast,” before groaning and hiding her face in her hands. “Oh my god,” Beca whined. “ _Please_ give me something better to do with my mouth!”

Her eyes popped open and she raised her head when she realized what she had just said, and then noticed that while she was hiding her face in mortification, Kommissar had crept closer- a lot closer. Close enough to wrap her arms around her embarrassed darling and whisper, “Oh I will give you something much better to do with your mouth. But first, we must eat.” Kommissar nuzzled Beca’s neck and kissed it gently, reminding her “We got quite the work out last night, yes?”

Beca whimpered. Kommissar chuckled and took Beca by the arm, guiding her to a beautifully set breakfast table that was groaning under the weight of a classic German breakfast. Beca’s jaw dropped as she took in the variety of breads, pastries, jams, fruits, and breakfast meats.

Kommissar shrugged at Beca’s flabbergasted expression, simply saying, “The German breakfast is not delicate, as the French breakfast is. It is good to eat well to begin the day, ja?”

“Ja- I mean, yes, it is.” Beca said as she took a seat across from Kommissar.

Beca served herself a large helping of everything, realizing she was very hungry after last night. Kommissar had done the same across from her. Beca stole glances at the woman across from her, enjoying the way she did everything gracefully. Beca wasn’t a messy eater, but Kommissar turned dining into an art. From the way her fingers bunched around the stem of her fork to the way she took small, deliberate bites, and the small sighs of enjoyment, Kommissar was difficult to take her eyes off of.

Beca realized she was staring just as Kommissar looked up and caught her gaze on her. “What? Do I have something on my face?” the German woman asked innocently.

“Yeah, actually,” Beca said, walking around the table. “Let me just get that for you.” Beca ran her thumb over Kommissar’s lower lip before bending lower and kissing her gently. Beca’s lover tasted like dark coffee, and Beca deepened the kiss, sighing into Kommissar’s mouth. Kommissar moved her chair back and pulled Beca into her lap so the other woman was straddling her. Beca wrapped her arms around Kommissar, noting that the other woman’s thighs were warm and soft under her bare thighs.

“I thought you could wait until after breakfast, but I see you are hungry in other ways, hmm?” Kommissar murmured into Beca’s ear before kissing her neck just under her jaw. Kommissar slid her hands up Beca’s thighs before slipping one hand under the waistband of her shorts and into her pants. Beca leaned back a bit and began unbuttoning Kommissar’s shirt. Unhindered by underwear, Kommissar pressed her fingers against Beca’s opening and pressed the heel of her palm against Beca’s clit. Beca bucked against Kommissar’s hand, momentarily distracted from her quest to get Kommissar naked; she leaned forward and nuzzled Kommissar’s neck as the other woman continued to torment her, adding another finger and moving too slowly. Beca’s breathing quickened, and Kommissar slid her remaining hand down the back of Beca’s borrowed shorts to cup one butt cheek, digging her fingers into it as Beca flexed, trying to get Kommissar’s fingers deeper.

Kommissar chuckled when Beca whined, deciding her _maus_ had been teased enough. She pressed her fingers up a bit and thrust them in faster, burying her nose in Beca’s hair. Beca was squirming in her arms and she tensed then shuddered as she came, moaning “ _Luisa”_ as she did.

Kommissar’s brow furled at the girl’s little slip with her name, but she carefully extricated her hand from Beca’s shorts and wrapped her arms around Beca as the brunette caught her breath and tried to pull herself together. Beca leaned back to look at her lovers face and noticed the frown. “I’m sorry- I meant to ask. I saw your first name on your diploma and… well, you’re Kommissar, but Luisa is such a beautiful name. Do you mind?”

Kommissar kissed Beca to show she was not angry, then said thoughtfully, “Kommissar is the name I use to perform. It is a title for my troops to rally around, and how I am known internationally. But Luisa is… more personal. I suppose it may be time to retire Kommissar.” The German woman fixed Beca’s t-shirt, pulling it up from where it had been pulled down her shoulder, and continued, “Pieter will be happy. He had a difficult time remembering to call me Kommissar while we were performing, and he has been after me to start using Luisa again. You just surprised me. I wasn’t expecting _that_ name from your lips.”

Luisa slid her hands down to cup Beca’s ass and purred “I wanted to make sure you knew _exactly_ who was making you feel so wonderful.”

Beca laughed and hugged Luisa, saying slyly, “Oh we’re very pleased with ourselves now, hm? We’ll see how pleased you are after your shower.”

Beca jumped off Kommissar’s lap and nonchalantly took her shirt off, throwing it into Kommissar’s face. “Are we going to play chase, little _maus_?” The words were a little less threatening coming from under a t-shirt, but Beca shrieked playfully and ran as Luisa pulled the shirt off her head and ran after her.

Luisa caught Beca in the hallway; the brunette was completely naked, and Luisa pinned her against a door and kissed her breathless before pulling away and dragging her into the bathroom. With the shower started, Luisa pulled her shirt off and was immediately accosted by her feisty _maus_. Picking the smaller woman up and carrying her, shrieking, into the shower, Luisa reflected that this was the happiest she had been in a long time.

Beca was set down under the shower’s cold spray, and as soon as her feet hit the floor she pushed Luisa up against the shower wall and urged her to lift one leg around Beca’s waist. As the shower spray changed from cool to hot, Beca pushed three fingers inside of Luisa, grinning as the blonde’s head fell back against the shower wall with a muffled thump.

“You are so hot, _Luisa_ ,” Beca purred, purposely using the other woman’s given name. “I always think you’re beautiful, but especially now.” Beca twisted her fingers a bit and increased the pace. “Especially when I know I’m making you feel like this. How does this feel, Luisa? I need to hear you say it.”

“ _Mein Gott, kleine Maus. Das ist gut…_ mmm, Beca!” Luisa’s grip loosened as the leg holding her up gave out, and Beca had to press Luisa into the wall and pin her in place to keep her from falling. Both women were breathing heavily. Beca carefully lowered Luisa’s leg back to the ground and helped her stand, pulling her into a kiss.

“You are wonderful,” Luisa said to Beca. “Let’s get cleaned up, darling, I expect Pieter will be home shortly.”

The two women took turns standing under the spray and passing each other soaps and shampoo. Beca started absent-mindedly humming “Wonderwall” and Luisa picked it up, belting out the words.

Out in the apartment, Pieter unlocked the door and cautiously peeked his head inside. He noticed the breakfast table, still set with food, and smirked when he saw the t-shirt lying on the ground. He was going to call out when he heard two voices singing in the shower.

Pieter pounded on the bathroom door and the singing stopped abruptly. “Hey, you two aca-nerds. I’m eating your breakfast! Maybe if you hurry there will still be some pastry left!”

“Pieter I will kill you,” came from behind the door. Pieter could just imagine the look on Luisa’s face. He chuckled and left the two women to it, heading back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Beca and Luisa came into the kitchen. Beca was wearing jeans she had borrowed from Luisa and a t-shirt, and Luisa was dressed casually in leggings and an oversized sweatshirt. Pieter stifled a giggle when he noticed that Beca had had to roll Kommissar’s jeans up to avoid tripping on them.

“So,” Pieter said mischievously, “You had a little sleepover, ja?”

Luisa threw a grape at him while Beca turned bright red. “Pieter, behave, or I will send you back to Mila’s.” Luisa said sternly. The three began to eat in silence, Beca and Luisa nibbling, since they had begun to eat but had not finished.

Pieter watched the two carefully. They seemed at ease around each other, something that was confirmed when Beca said absently, “Luisa, would you pass me the jelly.”

Pieter caught Luisa’s eye and said, “Has the Kommissar retired, finally?”

Luisa held a butter knife threateningly and said, “She might make a return if you don’t behave.”

Pieter laughed outright, ignoring the threat.

When Beca had gone to gather her belongings so Luisa could take her home, Pieter put his hand on Luisa’s shoulder and said quietly, “You look happy. I am pleased this has gone well for you.”

Luisa put her hand over his where it rested on her arm, looked Pieter in the eye, and whispered, “I think I could love her, given time.” Pieter simply smiled and gave Luisa a reassuring squeeze.

Beca returned a moment later, and Luisa drove her back to her apartment. Standing at the doorstep and exchanging a goodbye kiss, Luisa pulled away and said, “I want to see you again. I will call you tonight. Thank you, Beca, for a wonderful evening, and morning.”

Beca grinned and stood on tiptoe to kiss Luisa one last time. “You’re very welcome, Luisa. And I’ll be waiting for that call. I’ll probably be in my bed, thinking about you. I mean… okay, who am I kidding. It’s embarrassing but true. I’m just gonna embrace my awkward sexually charged comments to you.”

“I am glad,” Luisa said, laughing. “But seeing you flustered is cute too. And, if you think you will have a hard time thinking about me while you are in your bed, just imagine how hard it will be for me in my bed, or my shower, or my kitchen….”

Beca turned red and smacked Luisa lightly on the arm, then hugged her goodbye, watching as she got on her motorcycle and drove away.

Up inside Beca’s apartment, she opened the door to be blinded by camera flashes. Chloe stood in front of the door, holding her camera, and snapping shots of Beca’s entrance.

“The walk of shame reaches its thrilling conclusion!” Chloe exclaimed. “Wait a minute- those aren’t even your clothes! You little slut, this is one for the album!” Laughing maniacally, Chloe held the camera up as Beca ran after her, trying to grab it to delete the photos. The chase ended with Chloe locking herself in the bathroom, emailing copies of the pictures to the Bellas, and occasionally yelling things through the door, like, “Are you even wearing your own underwear!? So scandalous!” or “Fat Amy said she’s going to frame it and give it to the two of you as a wedding present!”

Eventually, Beca got bored and sat on the couch with her headphones on. Opening a blank track, Beca began creating a mix layered over “Wonderwall,” smiling as she thought of Luisa, and counted down the time until she would call her.


End file.
